


Зависимость

by RkuHeko



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Post canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано в 2010 году на кинк-заявку: "Хирума/Мамори, Мамори не может избавиться от наркотической зависимости, не хочет оставаться одна, пытается любым способом уговорить Хируму присоединиться к ней.<br/>Выбор Хирумы - по желанию автора".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зависимость

**Author's Note:**

> Автор против любых зависимостей. Не пробовал и вам не советует. Просто... Заявка вынесла автору мозг своей невозможностью, поэтому пришлось за нее взяться.

***  
Она была похожа на котенка.  
Маленький теплый комочек ждал его на кровати, когда он вернулся в квартиру и распахнул дверь в спальню.  
У Хирумы никогда раньше не было котят, он не умел о них заботиться. Но он решил постараться; по-своему, но постараться.  
Любая зависимость раздражала: эмоциональная, наркотическая, даже никотиновая. Зависимость – это слабость, это цепи, которые ограничивают свободу. Хирума уважал только сильных людей. Слабых он использовал, так всегда было.  
Однако рядом с ней он сам себя чувствовал беспомощным. Ее слабость не приносила ему ни малейшей выгоды.  
Тем более что ее пристрастие виделось ему темным и порочным… Однажды, когда она лежала в клинике, ему приснилось, что она пригрела у себя на груди змею, и теперь медленно погибает, отравленная ее ядом.  
У Хирумы был пустой взгляд. Он никому не позволил бы узнать, о чем волнуется, чего опасается. Он мечтал бы никого и никогда не подпускать к себе близко, особенно ее. И все же…  
Он подошел к кровати и окликнул ее:  
\- Эй, Анезаки…

***  
Столько времени прошло со школы, а она как будто не изменилась. Почти те же прическа, глаза и голос. Только интонации в голосе поменялись. И поведение. Когда Хирума встретил их с Айшилдом, то удивился этой перемене. Сильная бойкая волевая девочка Анезаки Мамори, куда она исчезла? Эта новая Мамори постоянно цеплялась за руку Сены, провожала его внимательным взглядом, даже когда он просто к бару отошел, чтобы заказать им троим выпить.  
Айшилд – тот изменился еще ощутимее. Не робел, не лебезил, как раньше. Хирума, впрочем, тоже поспокойнее стал. Взрослее, сдержаннее. Все они претерпели изменения, возможно, не столь заметные внешне, сколько внутренне.  
Поговорили о погоде, о карьере, вспомнили общих знакомых и старых товарищей по команде. Наконец…  
\- Хирума-семпай, - по старой привычке обратился к нему Кобаякава. - Я вынужден уехать в длительную поездку, меня не будет три месяца, это контракт на серию игр в американский футбол…  
\- Я в курсе, чертова креветка, – он обозвал его старым прозвищем, и сердце почему-то заныло в приступе ностальгии. Ведь они уже давно не дети. - Зачем ты меня вызвал?  
\- Я не смогу заботиться о Мамори-нэ-чан, в поездке не будет должных условий, поэтому хотел спросить у вас, не могли бы вы…  
\- А что, других знакомых у тебя не осталось? – невежливо огрызнулся Хирума. Не любил он, когда на его личное время покушались подобным образом, не любил, когда за него что-то решали.  
Кобаякава только отрицательно покачал головой.  
– И что значит заботиться? Говоришь так, будто она тяжелобольная.  
Они оба посмотрели на Анезаки. Та с отсутствующим видом сидела в мягком кожаном кресле, даже не притронувшись к фруктовому коктейлю, что принес для нее ее друг. Она вообще не подавала виду, что слышала, как говорили о ней.  
Хирума невольно понизил голос:  
\- Эй, что-то случилось?  
Кобаякава довольно кратко обрисовал ситуацию. Автомобильная катастрофа почти четыре года назад, множественные переломы, длительное лечение, тонны обезболивающих и слабых наркотических лекарственных веществ, а потом и не очень слабых и…  
\- Блин… - Хирума исподлобья бросил взгляд на Анезаки, словно первый раз ее заново увидев. – Лечиться не пробовали? – спросил он чересчур, может, резко.  
Анезаки вдруг повернула к нему голову, вздернула брови, раскрыла рот, но так ничего и не ответила. Кобаякава осторожно сообщил:  
\- Мы уже проходили два курса терапии, в частной клинике, но…  
\- Понятно… - настроение Еичи упало еще на пару градусов. – Раньше она тебя опекала, а теперь поменялись, да?  
Сена неловко опустил глаза.  
\- Ну, вроде бы так.  
Хирума встал из своего кресла, засунул руки в карманы темных джинсов. Уточнил:  
\- Значит, на три месяца уезжаешь, говоришь?  
\- Да. Но через три недели начнется очередной курс в клинике, она будет жить в ней, полный пансион, а до тех пор…  
И Хирума согласился. Три недели перекантоваться у него – не такая уж, по сути, и проблема.  
Кобаякава вскочил, умудрился отвесить ему традиционный поклон, долго благодарил… Анезаки, уцепившаяся за его локоть, о чем-то его долго упрашивала в сторонке, Сена мягко, но непреклонно возражал.  
В итоге, на следующий день Еичи получил себе в квартиру новую гостью и… Инструкции по применению, по-другому и не назовешь: Сена передал ему пузырек с таблетками, телефон и рецепт врача, деньги на покупку следующей дозы, когда баночка опустеет. Хирума все принял молча, не говоря ни слова.  
Кобаякава попрощался с гневно игнорирующей его Анезаки и отчалил. Со спины показалось, что плечи у него расправились, ведь теперь с них была снята такая ответственность. Хирума только губы поджал, глядя ему вслед. Мамори, в отличие от вчерашнего, на Сену вообще не смотрела. Все ее внимание было сосредоточено на внутреннем кармане черного атласного пиджака, куда Хирума сунул лекарство.

***  
Хирума жил один в трехкомнатной квартире, пользовался в основном холодильником, ванной и кабинетом, кабинет захламлял особенно, спал там же подле своих четырех ноутбуков, камер и мониторов, на жесткой кушетке. Спальней и гостиной почти не пользовался, потому и порядок наводить в них не понадобилось. Спальню он великодушно пожертвовал Анезаки, предупредив, чтобы в кабинете ее и духу не было.  
Девушка вяло огрызалась на его многочисленные подколки, ну не мог он просто так с ней. Вспоминая прошлое, хотелось ее по-настоящему растормошить, задеть, уколоть, пошпынять, чтобы та, старая Анезаки, вернулась, замахнулась на него шваброй, разоралась, выведенная из себя его наглостью и нахальством. Было непривычно и как-то не по себе смотреть на теперешнюю Мамори и видеть лишь призрака, давно затерянного в безвозвратном прошлом. Но безвозвратном ли?  
Хирума не поленился созвониться с ее лечащим врачом; представился он при этом ее двоюродным братом, потому что фиг бы доктора ему что сказали, если бы он не приходился родственником их подопечной.  
Поговорили про методы терапии в клинике, обсудили рецидивы и срывы в лечении. Год назад Мамори почти удалось победить себя и избавиться от зависимости, но что-то в самый последний момент пошло не так. Она сбежала из клиники, отыскали ее только через два дня и, когда привезли обратно, все началось заново.  
Поздно вечером Хирума услышал слабый стук в дверь. Он прекратил набирать письмо, откинулся в кресле, прислушался. В дверь поскреблись – по-другому и не скажешь, - еще раз. Анезаки? Просил же ведь его не трогать!  
\- Чего тебе?  
Она осторожно приоткрыла дверь, просунула в щель голову и проговорила тихонько:  
\- Мне пора пить лекарство.  
Еичи нахмурился, вспомнил, потом вздохнул, поднялся со стула, подошел к шкафу, достал пузырек, отданный Кобаякавой, подцепил со стола бутылку с питьевой водой, передал все это стоящей на пороге девушке и заявил:  
\- Пей тут.  
Мамори будто смутилась, по крайней мере, у нее вздрогнули руки, отчего таблетки в пластиковой баночке дробно стукнулись друг о друга.  
\- Почему обязательно тут?  
Еичи нагло глянул ей в глаза и заявил:  
\- Посмотреть хочу, как ты это делать будешь.  
Она осторожно вытряхнула на ладонь пару таблеток, проглотила, запила водой.  
\- Это просто лекарство, - кого она в этом убедить пыталась, было непонятно.  
Он хмыкнул, отбирая у нее обратно таблетки. Снова обратил внимание на дрожащие руки.  
\- Когда в следующий раз?  
\- Утром, через двенадцать часов.  
\- Спокойной ночи тогда.  
Закрыл за ней дверь, постоял, прислушиваясь к тому, как она, тихо шагая, идет до спальни, с чувством странной брезгливости посмотрел на баночку с таблетками, зажатую у него в руке. У него появилось неодолимое желание размахнуться и зашвырнуть их куда-нибудь… в стену, в окно, в мусорный мешок… швырнуть их так, чтобы этот пас никогда никто не смог бы принять.

***  
Мамори была странно покорна, послушна, особенно в те часы, когда наступало время принимать таблетки. В остальное время она могла спорить, капризничать. Пару раз они даже поругались по сущим пустякам, обсуждая по телефону меню на ужин. Хирума возвращался вечером с тренировки, заносил в ее комнату пару бенто, шел к себе. Она весь день сидела дома. Читала что-то в Интернете, – он никогда принципиально не проверял, что именно, - или смотрела ток-шоу по телевизору. Он шел к себе и подспудно размышлял, что спорить и ругаться из-за каких-то бенто – ничтожно глупо.  
Проходило около часа, и Хирума весь этот час сидел и ждал, когда она постучится к нему в комнату. Выносил ей таблетки, наблюдал, как маленькие кругляши отравы, покрытые белой глазурованной оболочкой, исчезают между ее пухлых губ.  
Она была очень худа. Ходила по дому или в футболке, - и тогда ему были видны на сгибах ее локтей старые следы от игл, или в тонком свитере. Через одежду, казалось, можно пересчитать каждый ее позвонок. Вся она была какая-то хрупкая, ломкая, сухая. Движение рук осторожные, словно она боялась пораниться об окружающие ее предметы или разбить что-нибудь. В глазах, когда они не отражали эмоций, которые чуть ли не насильно вырывал из нее Еичи, застывало какое-то тупое безразличное выражение безысходности. Хируме тогда хотелось схватить ее за плечи и встряхнуть, пальнуть у нее под носом из пистолета, как в школе, заорать, чтобы она пришла в себя…  
Две недели спустя у него из сумки исчезли деньги. Сумма не очень крупная, всего несколько тысяч йен, так, на текущие расходы, но все же…  
Пропажу он обнаружил только на следующий день, примчался домой с тренировки, вломился в спальню, орал, размахивал руками, даже подошел, схватил за плечи и, как давно уже мечтал, от души встряхнул, как когда-то давно трепал своих жертв пес Цербер… Но доказать ничего не смог, а Анезаки не созналась, что пропажа денег – ее рук дело. Вела она себя как обычно, изменений в ее поведении Хирума не отметил, хотя нетрудно было догадаться, на что ушли его йены. Вечером она пришла за таблетками, но он отправил ее вон, заявив, что ей на сегодня уже хватит. Слышал, как она рыдал у себя в спальне. Кажется, даже что-то расколотила. Он устал от этих криков, от этого напряжения так, что даже выходить не хотел и проверять, в чем дело. Хорошую же услугу ему Кобаякава услужил.  
Спать он лег не сразу, все прислушивался к шорохам квартиры. Казалось, если долго-долго слушать, то можно услышать Мамори, как она дышит и ворочается во сне. Нет, он вовсе о ней не думал. Специально не думал. Но то и дело ловил себя на том, что вспоминает то ощущение ее хрупкости и беззащитности, которое почувствовал, когда его руки сжимали тонкие плечи.  
Хирума непроизвольно стискивал кулаки. Нет, заснуть не было никакой возможности.  
Он проворочался до утра, потом весь день на тренировках был несобран и рассеян. Это раздражало, поэтому люди от него шарахались – так громко он зубами со злости скрипел. На кого злился, тоже было неясно. То ли на себя, то ли на чертову Анезаки.  
Спустя три недели Хирума собственноручно отвез ее в клинику. Старался не обращать внимания на то, что она вела себя мрачнее, чем обычно. А еще старался забыть, как утром она, уцепившись за рукав его рубахи, тихим голосом, наверное, еще не до конца проснувшись, просила не отвозить ее никуда…

***  
Первый вечер в собственной квартире. Он впервые, за эти три чертовы недели, остался один.  
Еичи сидел в кабинете, окруженный равнодушными мониторами и компьютерами, хранящими файлы, фотографии и документы о человеческих слабостях и прегрешениях… И непонятно почему чувствовал себя одиноким. Хирума удивился, когда понял, что прислушивается и ждет, что в коридоре послышатся тихие шаги, которые остановятся напротив его двери, ждет робкого стука в дверь.  
Вот же бред! Анезаки сейчас в больнице!  
Скрежеща зубами, он залез в Интернет… Хотел узнать, как проводится лечение наркозависимых. Полчаса спустя у него уже мозги плыли от названий различных препаратов и их дозировок. Узнал он не то чтобы много… Просто раньше ему никогда не приходилось задумываться об этом аспекте человеческий жизни. Абстинентный синдром, медикаментозная терапия…  
Анезаки уже дважды пробовала бросить, но у нее не получалось. Почему у нее ослабла воля? Это та авария ее так подкосила? Ведь раньше, в школе… Тогда она была сильной, смелой, храбро спасала своего мозгляка-дружка Сену от злобного коварного демона Хирумы…  
Еичи тяжело вздохнул и откинулся на спинку крутящегося стула. Прикрыл глаза. Что-то ему говорило, что и в этот раз у Мамори ничего не выйдет. Она не сможет выиграть эту борьбу в одиночку.  
Контакты с больными были ограничены, навещать их могли только родственники и только раз в неделю. Хирума уже готовил себе документы, по которым бы его могли пропустить в день посещений к Анезаки, но этого не понадобилось. Через пять дней после отъезда Мамори, ему позвонил доктор и попросил забрать ее из клиники.  
\- Понимаете, это все часть нашей штрафной программы, которую мы применяем к пациентам, - заливался доктор соловьем. – Поступая на лечение, они подписывают договор, по которому обязуются добровольно соблюдать все наши требования, иначе мы отказываемся продолжать терапию…  
\- Что она сделала? – перебил его Хирума.  
\- Через два дня после того, как мы отменили ее обычное лекарство, ей кто-то пронес наркотики. Когда их эффект спал, у нее началась ломка… Понимаете, мы не можем лечить пациента, если он сам отказывается от лечения… Я рекомендовал бы вам поместить вашу кузину в другую клинику с более жестким режимом содержания или отправить ее на курс психокоррекции. В любом случае, завтра вы должны забрать ее. Мы производим выписку перед обедом, постарайтесь приехать вовремя.  
Хирума швырнул трубку. Мамори, Мамори, что же ты наделала? Чертов Айшилд вернется только через два месяца. Что ему прикажете делать в оставшееся до его приезда время?  
Он привез ее из-за города, слабую, обессиленную, на руках донес до подъезда, поднялся на лифте до квартиры, дверь в спальню распахнул ногой и уложил ее в постель, бережно, осторожно, словно какой-нибудь чертов засушенный цветок, который требовалось сохранить на память.  
\- Ну? – спросил он ее, злобно усмехнувшись. – И в кого ты превратилась, Анезаки? Ты вообще завязать хочешь или тебе на всех наплевать, кто о тебе беспокоится? Или ты привыкла, что о тебе заботятся, и теперь не хочешь отпускать этих людей? От тебя даже твой обожаемый Айшилд сбежал!  
Еичи распинался в таком ключе еще минут десять, методично и по каждому пункту смешивая ее с грязью. Зачем? Просто надеялся, что своими словами сможет пробудить в ней волю к победе? Или вымещал свою злость и разочарование? Когда он увидел, что Мамори на него никак не реагирует, он чертыхнулся, развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Так и слова от нее не добившись.  
Вечером она выпила свои обычные лекарства, только теперь доза была тройная; все, как прописали врачи. Из-за того, что она во время лечения приняла наркотики, приходилось поддерживать в организме тот же уровень концентрации опиатов, иначе нервные клетки устроили бы очередную ломку, когда действие наркотика прекратилось.  
Мамори просила его дать больше. Хватала за руки и чуть не рассыпала все таблетки на кровать. Хирума чертыхнулся и пообещал, что свяжет ее, если она и дальше будет с ним ругаться. Тогда она ударилась в слезы.  
Что делать с плачущей девушкой, Хирума не знал категорически, он бы плюнул на все и бросил бы ее в комнате, но, к сожалению, этого сделать было никак нельзя. Нельзя предсказать, что она сможет в подобном состоянии с собой вытворить.  
Она плакала и гнала его от себя прочь, но уже в следующую минуту хваталась за полу его рубахи и не давала от себя отойти. Просила не бросать, не оставлять одну. Она была похожа на маленького ребенка, который впервые узнал, что такое страх и теперь боялся его больше, чем самой причины страха.  
Хирума не любил маленьких детей.  
В какой-то момент он протянул к ней руки и неловко обнял. Пусть уж плачет, раз больше ничего сделать не может. Когда она прижалась к нему и спрятала лицо у него на груди, рыдания стали раздаваться чаще, но при этом частично заглушались одеждой. Что ж, уже неплохо.  
В спальне было темно, медленно наступала ночь, на улице зажигались неоновые вывески, их мерцание скрадывалось опущенными жалюзи на окнах. Из-за этой полутьмы, белые чистые простыни казались серыми и старыми, а сама Мамори - какой-то выцветшей, и напоминала, скорее, фантом, а не живого человека.  
Хирума пропустил тот момент, когда слезы прекратились, и поэтому все так же не разжимал рук, удерживая ее легкое тело в кольце своих объятий. Он с удивлением почувствовал нежное прикосновение к своей щеке. Будто мотылек задел крылом. Еичи недоверчиво глянул на нее, а Мамори, ни слова не говоря, потянулась навстречу его губам, прижимаясь к ним своими.  
В поцелуе чудилась горечь слез и привкус лекарств, поэтому Еичи не разжимал губ. Он позволил своим рукам соскользнуть с ее плеч, и Мамори, потеряв опору, будто кукла, безвольно упала на подушки. Взметнулись ее волосы и коротким дымчатым ореолом легли следом, в беспорядке опускаясь ей на лоб и на постель. Она смотрела Хируме в глаза и молчала. Но ее взгляд говорил лучше всяких слов: «Будь со мной». Еичи, не отдавая отчета в своих действиях, теряя голову, склонился над ней… Его губы дрогнули, возобновляя поцелуй, который с каждым биением сердца становился все менее и менее целомудренным…  
«Ты же знаешь, чего она от тебя захочет взамен, так какого же ты творишь?» - доносился до него, будто издалека, голос его собственного разума, который, как обычно, просчитывал все действия на несколько шагов вперед. Но Хирума не хотел его слышать, зажмурился и доверил своим пальцам с непривычной даже ему бережностью касаться ее кожи. Иррациональное чувство вспыхнуло в его груди – хотелось защищать ее от всего, что сможет ей принести угрозу, хотелось спрятать ее даже от самого себя, но тут он уже не был властен. Оставалось лишь разворачивать ее, будто хрупкую фарфоровую статуэтку, постепенно избавляя от лишней обертки, выпутывая из одеял, простыней и одежды. Она прижалась к нему, словно надеялась заставить его быть нетерпеливым и алчным, но он наоборот отстранился, посмотрел на нее внимательно и, с призраком дьявольской улыбки на лице, поинтересовался: «Эй, чертов менеджер, ты куда-то торопишься?» а после снова принялся целовать ее, медленно и осторожно. Она снова попыталась расплакаться, то ли от облегчения, то ли от отчаяния, то ли от жалости к себе, но Еичи не позволили ей этих слез.  
Она просто боялась оставаться в одиночестве. А он отчаянно пытался научить ее себе верить. Он, всю жизнь отталкивающий людей, сейчас понимал, что в этот раз он наоборот должен привязать ее к себе и одновременно привязывался к ней сам.  
Потом… Она заснула, и Еичи, воспользовавшись тем, что она не слышит, взял трубку и позвонил Хабашире.  
Решение ему далось нелегко, однако принималось быстро, так как иного выхода он не видел. Глупое решение, но он знал, что способен справиться, он верил и видел победу еще до того, как борьба должна была начаться.  
Хабашира на том конце провода, выслушал его требование, потом долго ошалело молчал, а после разразился отборной бранью, отказываясь подчиниться. Тогда Еичи пришлось напомнить ему, что он в курсе кое каких его темных делишек… И Хабашира согласился. Правда, перед этим оскорблено обозвал Хируму грязным шантажистом, но заверил, что послал человека и что заказ вскоре доставят.  
Звонок в домофон разбудил их обоих, – оказывается Еичи ненадолго уснул и даже сам не заметил, как. Мамори зашевелилась рядом, просыпаясь, и он, прошептав, что сейчас вернется, поднялся с кровати и вышел из квартиры к подъезду, чтобы встретить курьера.

***  
Когда он вернулся минут через пятнадцать, Мамори лежала на кровати, поджав колени и свернувшись клубком. Почему-то она напомнила ему котенка.  
\- Эй, Анезаки, - окликнул ее Еичи ее, включая электрический свет и разрушая тем самым полумрак спальни и все ненужные иллюзии заодно. – Знаешь, как с этим обращаться? Помоги-ка… - Под мышкой, на манер мяча амефуто, он держал небольшой бесформенный пакет.  
\- Это не тебе, это для меня, - пояснил он негромко, будто шприцы и жгут были для него самим собой разумеющимся делом.  
У нее слов не находилось, что ему сказать. По ее виду можно было предположить, что ей хотелось одновременно выбросить прочь то, что он держал в руках и… отобрать себе. А возмутительного непонятного, нарушающего привычные границы реальности Хируму Еичи вытолкать за дверь его же собственной спальни прочь, чтобы он больше никогда в жизни не смущал ее своими неадекватными поступками, которые ни один в мире разум не способен просчитать.  
Еичи усмехнулся. Неловко пристроил жгут у себя на левом плече. Хотелось бы показать больше уверенности, но он колебался до последнего момента, пока набухала темная кровь в пережатой вене, пока ее хрупкие руки набирали прозрачную жидкость в шприц, пока игла пробивала кожу и тонкие пальчики, подрагивая, осторожно и медленно надавливали на поршень.  
Он поморщился от тянущего ощущения в руке. Когда Мамори сняла с него жгут, согнул руку в локте, подозревая, что там потом будет нехилый синяк.  
Оставшиеся две дозы он убрал в холодильник. Этого ему вполне хватит, чтобы подсесть.  
Вскоре, чувствуя, как в его тело приходит приятное живое тепло, он лежал, разметавшись на простынях собственной спальни, ловя эйфорию своего первого в жизни кайфа, и шептал Мамори о том, что она, как и прежде, – его чертов менеджер, и что у них снова команда. И что вместе они обязательно выиграют, справятся, что он ей поможет, поведет за собой в битву, сколько бы противников им не противостояло – тысяча или всего один, но самый смертельный.  
Она слушала и непонятно почему улыбалась. То ли тому, что он так и остался глупым мальчишкой, который, несмотря ни на что, иррационально верит в победу, добивается ее любой ценой… То ли тому, что в груди, спустя столько лет после всего, что с ней приключилось, впервые поселилось что-то теплое, чему она еще не хотела давать названия.


End file.
